Time Together
by CharliesConverse
Summary: Nick and Macy after Ep 6 The Secret Was a one-shot now a story. Nacy
1. Chapter 1

Nick POV

I was awoken by someone shouting my name over and over again. Frustrated i got out of bed and stomped downstairs  
"WHAT?" I shouted as i got to the bottom of the stairs  
"Come to the kitchen" I heard Joe shout back. I let a frustrated sigh escape my lips as i stomped into the living room to see if Macy was there. I smiled as i saw Macy sat on the couch. I walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek  
"Hey Mace" I said smiling at her. She looked up from the TV and smiled at me  
"Hey Nick, I think Joe wants you" She said looking at me. I sighed getting up  
"I'll be back in a minute" I told her making my way to the kitchen. I got to the kitchen to see Joe, Kevin and Stella sitting on the counter  
"What do you want you?" I asked annoyed. He turned around and smiled at me  
"Hey Nick! We just wanted to know if you wanted to come shopping with us" He asked  
"How about no way in hell am i going shopping with you lot i know what you're like" I told them. Joe and Kevin where as bad as Stella maybe even worse  
"Ok well see you later" Kevin said before running out of the door with Joe and Stella following. I walked into the living room and remembered Macy was still here. I went and sat down by her and put my arm around her  
"So what are you doing today?" I asked her before yawning. She turned to look at me  
"Having a lazy day with my boyfriend" She replied smiling at me. I smiled back and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and looked adorable. I smiled at her  
"I gave the others the idea of going shopping so that we couldn't be annoyed or anything" She told me blushing. I smiled at her  
"I'm gonna go get dressed then, i need a shower" I told her standing up. She laughed at me. I smiled at her before running upstairs to take a quick shower and get dressed

20 minutes later

I ran down the stairs and jumped on the couch next to Macy  
"I'm done" I said as i put my arm around her. She turned to me and smiled at me  
"So what we watching?" I said turning to face the TV  
"Nothing" She said getting up and facing me  
"What?" I asked confused  
"We are going to the beach" She said holding her hand out for me to take it. I grabbed her hand and pushed myself up. I smiled out her and she smiled back before dragging me out of the house to the guest house  
"You said the beach, last time i checked this isn't the beach" I said as i sat down on Macy's bed  
"Yes but i have to get something before we go so stay here" She said before rolling her eyes and walking off into some other room. A few minutes later Macy walked out the bathroom with a camera  
"You wanted your camera, you could of borrowed mine you know" I told her. She grinned at me  
"I just wanted to make you wait" She said laughing. I jumped up and grabbed her and started ticking her. We ended up on her bed me on top of her tickling her  
"Nick st-op Plleasse" She said between laughs. I grinned down at her. She looked adorable when she laughed  
"Say it" I said still tickling her  
"No way" She said between laughs  
"Say it" I said tickling her harder  
"Fine" She said. My grin grew wider  
"My boyfriend is the bestest JONAS ever" I stop tickling her and got off her pulling her into a sitting position next to me  
"Not so hard now was it" I said to her grinning at her. She giggled at me while trying to catch her breath. I grabbed her hand pulling her up  
"To the beach" I said pulling her outside and towards the beach. We spent most of the day at the beach taking pictures and splashing each other with water

On The Way Home

Me and Macy where walking back to the house well Macy was on my back as she got tired of walking and i offered her a piggyback when Macy asked  
"Have you had your first kiss yet?" I blushed glad that she couldn't see my face  
"No have you?" I replied turning my head around to look at her  
"No" She sighed before leaning her chin on my shoulder. The rest of the walk was silent. Not uncomfortable but nice. When we got home it was 6:30. I placed Macy on the couch before sitting next to her  
"What do you wanna do now" I asked her taking her hand 

Macy POV

I thought for a bit. I was too tired to do anything else  
"How about a movie?" I asked looking at Nick. He smiled at me  
"Sure, Which one?" He asked. I wasn't really bothered just as long as i got to cuddle with Nick  
"I don't really care" I said leaning my head on his shoulder. We ended up watching twilight seeming as we didn't care. Half way through the movie i felt my eyes starting to close. So before i closed my eyes i kissed Nick on the check  
"Goodnight Nick" I said as i leant my head on his shoulder  
"Goodnight Macy" I heard him say before kissing the top of my head. Soon i fell asleep

Stella POV

As we made our way back into the house after dropping my clothes off at mine and Macy's guest house  
"Man I'm hungry" Joe said as he walked into the house. I then noticed Nick and Macy cuddled up asleep on the couch  
"Me to-" Kevin started before i shushed him  
"Look" I said pointing to Nick and Macy  
"Don't they look cute" I said looking at them happily. I then noticed Macy's camera on the table. I tiptoed my way to the table and grabbed Macy's picture before taking a picture and putting it back on the table. I made my way over to the boys  
"Come on let's go to bed" I said as i made my way upstairs  
"Wait where are you going?" Joe asked me quietly  
"I'm gonna sleep in Nick's bed seeming as he's sleeping on the couch, plus i don't like the guest house when I'm on my own" I said blushing at the end. Joe and Kevin smiled at me before making their way upstairs to their beds. I took one last look at Nick and Macy before climbing the rest of the stairs to nicks room

**Heyy i hope you like it let me know if you want a sequel**


	2. Chapter 2

Time Together: The Sequel

Nick POV

I woke up to the sound of laughing. Joe and Stella's laughing. I felt something heavy on my shoulder i looked down to see Macy asleep. _Why would me and Macy be asleep on the couch_? I asked myself. Then i remembered yesterday. The beach, the movie. I slowly lay Macy down before walking into the kitchen  
"Will you guys be quite" I said as i walked into the kitchen. Stella turned around and smiled at me  
"Sorry dude" Joe said back still laughing. I gave him a puzzled look  
"What's so funny anyway?" I asked while getting a drink  
"Kevin did a cartwheel right into the pool" Joe said before busting out into laughter again. I laughed as well i could just see Kevin doing that  
"What's going on?" I heard someone ask as they walked into the kitchen. I turned around and saw Macy stood in the doorway looking tired and confused. To me she looked adorable. I smiled at her  
"Macy! You're up" Stella said running over and hugging Macy. She hugged her back and smiled back at me  
"No thanks to you" She said letting go. She came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek  
"Moring" She whispered into my ear  
"Moring" I whispered back kissing her cheek. She smiled at me before grabbing a glass and pouring some orange juice into it  
"So how did you guys sleep?" She asked Joe and Stella  
"Great thanks" Joe replied grinning at her  
"Great thanks, Nick's beds amazing" Stella replied. Why was Stella asleep in my bed  
"Huh?" Me and Macy asked at the same time. Stella grinned at us  
"Well you see you to fell asleep on the couch, we didn't want to disturb you so we left you there and i don't like sleeping in the guest house by myself so i took your bed" Stella told us. I nodded before saying  
"Well I'm going to take a shower" everyone nodded. I made my way upstairs to see that my room was clean. _WOW!_ I thought my room has never been this clean. I walked into the bathroom to take my shower

1 hour later

I made my way into down the stairs and into the living room. As i got to living room i nearly fell over  
"What the "I said to myself before looking down to see one of Kevin's shirts on the floor. I picked it up before taking it into the kitchen to put it in the laundry basket. I walked outside to see everyone sat by the pool. I went and sat next to Kevin but sat next to Joe seeming as Kevin was soaking wet. I looked over the group to see everyone was smiling but Stella was frowning  
"What's up Stella?" I asked her as i sat down. She glared at Joe  
"Joe thinks my sweater is ugly" Stella said looking at it. I had a look at it. Yh it was ugly  
"Ermm no offence Stella but it sorta is" I said waiting to be hit. She just huffed and stomped off to the guest house. I went and sat by Macy but my arm around her  
"Guys that was mean" She said hitting me  
"Oww" I said even though it didn't hurt. She glared at me. I looked down  
"I'll go say sorry" I said before i got up and went to see Stella. I knocked on the guest house door. Stella opened it looking sad  
"I'm sorry Stella it really isn't that bad" I said smiling at her. I opened my arms out for. She walked into my arms and i hugged her  
"Come on, let's go back and you can hit Joe" I said pulling away from the hug. She grinned at me before running over to Joe and smacking upside the head. I couldn't help but laugh as i went to sit by Macy  
"That was sweet of you Nick" I heard Macy say next to me. I turned around and grinned at her  
"Let's go out for the day" Kevin said jumping up  
"Oh yh let me go change" Stella said jumping up and running into the guest house  
"Me too" Joe said as he started running into the house. I grabbed Macy's hand and pulled her up  
"Where we going?" She asked as i brought her into the living room  
"I just thought we could wait in here for the others, knowing them it's gonna take them ages to change" She giggled and nodded her head. _Man i love her!_ I thought looking at her._ Wow what? _I asked myself  
"Ermm Macy can i tell you something" I asked her looking down at her. She looked at me and smiled  
"Sure, what's up?" She asked. I suddenly got really nervous  
"Well, I love you" I said closing my eyes and looking away

**Hey hope you liked it (haha I'm joking I'm not that mean)**

"I love you too Nick" She said grabbing my hand. I opened my eyes and stared at her  
"What" I asked surprised. She smiled at me  
"I love you too" She said. I looked down at her and smiled. I started leaning in and she started leaning up. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to hers. As soon as our lips touched i felt sparks

Macy POV

Nick Lucas just told me he loved me. Nick of JONAS! Oh my god. Of course i said it back. And now were kissing. Can my day get any better? We both pulled away  
"Wow" I said looking into his eyes  
"Yh" He said looking down at me and smiled. I smiled back. We were both leaning in again before Joe came bounding down the stairs and we jumped apart  
"I'm ready guys" He said coming up to us  
"Me too" Stella said bouncing into the living room. Nick cleared his throat  
"Let's go then" He said getting up and pulling him up with me  
"What's up with you guys?" Stella asked us  
"Nothing why?" I said looking at her. She smiled  
"Well your both blushing" She said. I looked at Nick and saw him blushing  
"I'll tell you later" I told her before running outside pulling Nick with me. We were the first ones to the car  
"Few that was close"I said as i lent against the car. I looked up at Nick to see he was smiling at me  
"What?" I asked confused. He started leaning down again. I smiled and met him half way. I wrapped my arms around his next while he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. We were interrupted by a large squeal. We pulled away and turned our heads to the side  
"Oh my god you kissed" Stella said running up to us pulling us into a hug  
"Your first kiss Macy" She said hugging me separately  
"Well second really" I told her blushing. She pulled back confused  
"Wait you've been cheating on Nick" She asked confused  
"What! No we kissed while we were waiting for you" I said. Why the hell would i cheat on Nick  
"Oh ok then" She said before climbing into to the car. I looked at Nick confused and he shrugged. After we got into the car we decided to go tour round L.A again. After an hour or two of driving around i started to get tired. I yawned and leant my head on Nick shoulder closing my eyes. I felt Nick turn to look at me so i tilted my head up and looked at him  
"Tired?" He asked smiling down at me. I nodded my head. I pecked him on the lips before finally closing my eyes again

Nick POV

After Macy fell asleep we decided to go home. I carried her into the house and up to my room before lying her on my bed and covering her with the duvet  
"Nick where am i gonna sleep" I heard Stella ask from the door way  
"As Joe if you could have his bed I'm sure he wouldn't say no" I told her before kissing Macy's forehead and leading Stella out if the room and closing the door  
"Ok" She said before making her way to Joe's room. I grabbed a few blankets from the cupboard and made my way downstairs to make a make-shift bed for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note**

**Heyy guys sorry i haven't been updating, i had no idea what to write until yesterday ;] so this chap might be a little weird lol**

**So enjoy :)**

* * *

Macy POV

I woke up on a soft bed that smelt like Nick. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in Nick's room. Why was i in Nick's room? I got out of the bed slowly to see i was still in my shorts, but i was wearing one if Nicks hoodies. I smiled to myself thinking that Nick was give me his jumper to sleep in. I suddenly remembered last night. We we're driving round L.A and i fell asleep on Nick. We kissed. I remember now. We kissed twice after saying I Love You to each other. I smiled brightly at that. I heard the door creak open and i turned around to see Nick in the doorway  
"Hey you're up" He said before walking into the room. I smiled brightly at him and ran into his arms. We hit the floor with a thud. I heard Nick groan in pain from beneath me. I looked up at him to see pain on his face. I quickly got up  
"I'm soo sorry Nick" I said pulling him up. He groaned as i helped him up. I sat us on the bed as he rubbed his head  
"Oh my god Nick I'm so sorry" I said once again. He opened his eyes and smiled at me  
"It's ok" He said before closing his eyes again. I noticed how much pain he was in so i did the first thing that came to my head. I kissed him pushing him on the bed. At first it was soft and gentle but i soon turned out into a make-out session. As we pulled away i mumbled "I love you" Against his lips. I felt him smiled on my lips  
"I love you too" He said before pecking me on the lips before sliding from beneath me. He pulled me up with him  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to help me babysit" He said. Babysit. Who has a baby?  
"What do you mean? No one has a baby do they?" I asked confused. He chuckled slightly  
"No. My aunt who lives here has a 3 year old girl. So she asked us to babysit. But seeming as Joe and Stella have to be on Forever April all day and Kevin's going to help direct i thought you'd like to help me babysit" He said looking at me. I smiled  
"Sure. I love kids" I told him smiling. He smiled back and hugged me. He kissed me on the check before walking towards the door  
"Get ready she'll be here in 30 minutes" He told me before going downstairs

30 minutes later

"NICKY!" I heard as a little girl came running into the room and jumping on Nick. He smiled and hugged the little girl  
"Hey Mack-Attack" Nick said as he pulled away. She smiled brightly at him. Nick turned to face me  
"Mack this is Macy she's my girlfriend, Macy this is Mackenzie she's my cousin" Nick said introducing us to each other. I smiled at her. She smiled back shyly before whispering something into Nick's ear. Nick burst out laughing  
"Yes Mack you can hug her she won't hurt you" He said to Mackenzie while laughing. She grinned at him before jumping on my lap and hugging me. I smiled hugging back. She let go and jumped back onto Nick's lap  
"So where's mommy and daddy?" Nick asked her  
"They just dropped me off saying they have to go" She said her smiled dropping. Nick stopped smiling as well. She jumped off Nick's lap and ran to the door. After a few minutes she came back with a JONAS backpack. I smiled at her before asking  
"Do you want some lunch sweetie?" She thought for a moment before grinning  
"I want a PB&J sandwich please" She said as she walked over to Nick  
"Do you want anything Nick?" I asked as i got up off the couch. He turned and faced me  
"Nah thanks" He said before turning back and helping Mack get some things out if her bag.

Mack's POV

After Nick's girlfriend Macy left i turned to Nick  
"Do you love Macy?" I asked looking up to him from my Barbie doll. He smiled at me  
"More than ever" He said before going back to taking my clothes out of my bag  
"As much as you love me?" I asked curiously tilting my head to the side. He laughed and picked me up putting me on his lap  
"Yes, i love you both the same" He said smiling at me. I grinned  
"Don't tell Macy but i love you more" He said whispering. I giggled at him  
"Oi! I heard that!" Macy said coming into the room with a smiled on her face. I may be three but i knew Nick and Macy loved each other than my parents ever love each other. I saw Nick turn and smile at her. Macy came round and out my sandwich on my lap  
"On peanut butter and jelly sandwich for one special girl" Macy said as she sat down next to Nick. I smiled widely at her. As i ate my PB&J sandwich i listened to Nick and Macy talk about some movie night  
"Can i come?" I asked after i finished my sandwich. They both turned to me. I thought they were gonna shout at me like mommy and daddy do so i started backing off of Nick's lap. I felt Nick's arm grab me when i suddenly realized i was about to fall off  
"Of course you can seeming as it's tonight and you are sleeping" Nick said as he pulled up to sit in between him and Macy. I smiled up at him and cuddled into his side and closed my eyes. As i closed my eyes thoughts of mommy and daddy came into my head and how they hit me if i did something wrong. I quickly opened my eyes. I felt Nick get up and place me and Macy's lap  
"I'll be back in a minute, i need to do something" He said before running upstairs. I got off of Macy's lap and walked to the kitchen  
"I'll be back in a minute I'm going to fetch a drink" I called back to Macy  
"Ok" I heard her call back

Macy POV

I heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Thinking Mack had hurt herself i got up and ran to the kitchen. When i got there Mack stood there with a shocked expression on her face  
"Oh my god Mack what happened?" I asked shocked. She sank to her knees and started crying  
"please don't hurt me" She said in-between sobs. Ran over to her and picked her up rocking her  
"Shh I'm gonna hurt you, it was an accident" I told her rocking her back and forth. Nick came running into the run and over to us  
"Oh my god are you ok? What happened" He asked worriedly  
"We're fine and she knocked a glass over but then she fell to her knees and started crying saying please don't hurt" I told him. He grabbed Mack off me and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the living room. We sat down on the couch as he rocked Mack trying to stop her from crying. As she fell asleep he told me how her mom and dad kept beating her and that they couldn't do anything about it because they didn't know where they lived they moved every week so no one could get to them. As he told me the story i started crying. How could anyone hurt this little girl. Nick started rocking me back and forward telling me that now he knew that whatever she did she would get hit for it he wasn't letting her go back. Soon i fell asleep.

Next chapter should be out soon :) Don't Stop Reading ;]


	4. Authors Note Please read

Author note

Hey guys sorry i've not been updating

I need to know what story out of all of mine you like the most so i know which one to continue and which ones to put on hold until the story you chose is finished

I'm so sorry guys it's just they're so hard to keep track of and i like them all so I'm letting you choose so I'll put a poll up on my profile

Until the results see ya

Btw closing date is 20th sept


	5. Authors Note Please read sorry

Authors Note

Hey guys

Bet your wondering what story won the votes

Not many people voted i only got 4 votes soo the winner is

TIME TOGETHER!

I will put a chapter on in the next few days because i sorrt of have an idea about what the chaps about i just need to think if the rest and then type it up

So thanks to all of those who voted :)


	6. Chapter 4

That Night

Nicks POV

After explaining to Stella, Joe and Kevin that we were keeping McKenzie because of what her parents did we decided to watch a movie.

Joe had to take Stella to her bedroom to explain to her what had been happening to McKenzie seeming as Macy and McKenzie had woken up. After setting everything up we all settled down on the couch to watch The Little Mermaid because we all thought that McKenzie should chose after all the drama.

Halfway through the movie i heard a faint "Nick?" coming from below me. I looked down to my lap to see McKenzie looking at me scared. "What's the matter Mack-Attack?" I asked seeing the fear in her eyes. "I'm tired" She said while yawning. I smiled slightly. "Go to sleep then" I said stroking her hair. "I can't" She mumbled as she buried her head in my chest. "Why?" I asked concerned. "I'm keep seeing them getting angry at me" She whispered into my chest. Hearing that my heartbreak. I unwrapped my arm from Macy and pick McKenzie up making my way to my bedroom.

I settled her in my bed. She watched me as i went and fetched my guitar and sat next to her on the bed. "Which song?" I asked looking down at her. I always sang her songs when she used to sleep over at the firehouse. She sat there thinking for a moment. She looked up at me "Time for Me to Fly" She said smiling. I smiled at her chose of song she always loved it. I started strumming on my guitar before singing softly

_I've been wasting my time  
I've been losing my mind  
I've been running races  
Still don't know what I've been chasing  
But my eyes still can see  
Bluer skies that wait for me  
And I'm on my way_

Time for me to fly  
Time for me to soar  
Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heaven's door  
Time for me to live It's time for me to sing Time for me to lay  
down all my worries and I'll spread my wings Time for me to fly

The earth can be a heavy ride  
When the clouds are in your eyes  
But I feel a calling  
I will rise, I won't be falling  
And I'll escape the gravity  
And I'll reach my destiny  
And I'll fly away

Time for me to fly  
Time for me to soar  
Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heaven's door  
Time for me to live It's time for me to sing Time for me to lay  
down all my worries and I'll spread my wings Time for me to fly

The gates of heaven will open wide  
I will be  
I will rise  
There won't be compromise  
As I take to the open skies

I will fly away  
I will fly away  
I will fly away

As i finished the song i looked down to see she had fallen asleep. I smiled before kissing her forehead and making my way down stairs.

As i made it into the living room i saw that they had switched the movie to Space Jam. I smiled knowing that Kevin had picked it. I settled into the couch by Macy and put my arm around her pulling her closer to me and burying my head into her hair. I heard Macy giggle "Is she ok?" I heard ask. I sighed pulling away from her to look into her eyes. I explained to her about what McKenzie had said.

After explaining everything to Macy and watching a bit of the movie i decided to go to bed because i was so exhausted. After saying goodbye to everyone, giving Macy a goodnight kiss and moving McKenzie around so i could get into bed. As soon as my head the pillow i was out like a light.

**Hey guys, sorry i haven't uploaded in AGES! It's just a few weeks ago i lost my grandad so i was really upset and then i had school to deal with so i would like to say thank you for being so patient and the first person to comment will make a special appearance in my next chapter :] so thank you for being patient with me.**


	7. Authors Note reason why no upload

Hey guys

I've not been uploading for a reason

Well u see i was playing around a few weeks ago and i broke my hand so it's in plaster for 6 weeks

Anyway i took me ages to write this so u should get an upload after Christmas and i would like to thank all of you for sticking with the story and not complaining

And don't worry i know what the next chap is about

So thank you for being patient

P.s my pen name is now NacyLover97 :]


	8. Chapter 5

**Heyyy :)) I'm back :)) and..**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR **** Welcome to 2011 :P  
**

**Anyway I'm soo sorry i haven't uploaded in ages so this may not be as good but i hope you enjoy. Anyway on with the story :D **

Nick woke up the next morning to the sound of giggling. He opened his eyes to see Macy and McKenzie sat their giggling at him

"What's so funny?" He asked sitting up. They looked at each other and started giggling again. Rolling his eyes he got out of bed and stretched before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Stripping out of his pyjamas he turned the shower on and stepped into it letting the hot water wash away any trace of sleepiness.

After stepping out of the shower Nick wrapped a towel around his waste and began brushing his teeth. He stepped out of the bathroom to get some clothes to wear.

"Whoo!" Nick heard from behind him. He spun around to see Macy sat on his bed with her mouth hanging open

"Like what you see_ Misa_?" Nick asked teasingly smirking at her

"Shut up _Lucas_" She shot back throwing a pillow at his head. He put his arms up in surrender

"Sorry i was just getting some clothes" He said grabbing a t-shirt ,pair of shorts and some boxers before slipping back into the bathroom to get changed. Walking out of the bathroom he looked around for Macy before realizing that she had gone down for breakfast. He made my way down stairs after slipping on a pair of shoes.

"Good morning everyone" Nick said as he walked into the dining room. Nick walked over to Macy and kissed her cheek before slipping in to the chair next to her. A chorus of mornings could be heard from around the table.

After breakfast the gang got ready for the day as they were meeting a girl who had won a 'Spend the day with JONAS and friends' of course the friends where Macy and Stella and now McKenzie.

"Let's roll!" Joe shouted as he ran to the car.

"DUDE! She's coming here remember" Kevin stated as Joe ran towards the car

"Oh right. I knew that" Joe replied lamely as he walked back into the living room. Everyone laughed at him as he sat down next to Stella. As they waited for the competition winner to arrive they all sat and did their own little things.

Kevin sat on the couch texting someone nobody knew, but guessed that it was the new girl he always talked about. McKenzie sat on the floor by Nick and Macy's feet playing with her dolls. Joe and Stella sat watching the new fashion show, while Nick and Macy sat talking in hushed tones.

Half an hour later they heard a car pulling into the drive way. They all jumped up with excitement as they all loved spending time with the fans. They raced out to the driveway but the boys stopped dead in their tracks at what or should i say who they saw.

"Nina(Nacy017)?" Nick asked confused

"Hey guys" She said giving them a weak smile

**Muahahahahaha cliffy i bet you're all wondering who Nina is. Btw Nacy017 won my competition to quest star in my story so I'd thought I'd introduce her by using a cliff-hanger. Not even Nacy017 knows the whole of Nina's story but she knows a little bit about her character. You never know Nina may become a frequent guest in the story if you like :))**

**3-5 reviews for the next one and sorry it's short just getting used to typing again :))**


	9. I'm Back!

HELLO!

So I noticed this morning that I had a new favourite on this story and I was quiet surprised! I had completely forgotten about this whole thing and I apologise for it! I'm not sure if people want me to continue or not seeming as it had been a while, and at the minute, I'm unsure how to continue, so if you want me to continue please let me know and maybe share some of your ideas?

I really do apologise for this long wait but I'm back! Please let me know if you would like me to continue, thank you


End file.
